


不得不爱

by nobody_else



Category: all汶
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_else/pseuds/nobody_else





	不得不爱

李汶翰在头痛欲裂中睁开眼，刺眼的阳光照了进来，他眼前一片恍惚。  
想要起身，却没有成功，全身都异样地酸软。  
揉了揉眼睛，光线开始聚焦，他惊慌地一动不动——自己赤裸着，印满了斑驳的吻痕，还有下身那处...那明明...明明是被侵犯过的感觉...

他突然想到什么似的一扒被子——果然，旁边还藏了个睡的正香的陈涛。

李汶翰一把揪住了陈涛的耳朵，把他脑袋拎了起来，咬牙切齿地问：“你给我解释解释这是怎么回事！”  
“哎呦哎呦哎呦，”陈涛疼的五官都扭曲了，“先放手，翰哥，有话，哎呦，好好说。”  
李汶翰铁青着脸，一甩手，看着陈涛开始龇牙咧嘴地揉耳朵。

“怎么回事？你给我解释清楚！”  
“翰哥，你不是都看见了吗？”陈涛还揉着耳朵，一脸无辜地看着他。  
“你...”李汶翰气结，一时间又羞耻地不知道怎样开口。  
“我什么我，”陈涛突然理直气壮起来，倒让李汶翰愣了一下，随后他又软了语气，委委屈屈地看着李汶翰：“昨晚...明明是...你非要我...”  
李汶翰自然是一头雾水：“难道是我让你...做那事？”  
“可不是...”他的手揪弄着被角，脸上飞过一抹可疑的红晕，“那还是...人家的...第一次呢...”  
“啊？”  
“你可要...对人家负责！”陈涛慢慢挪蹭到李汶翰旁边，手摆了个花托撑着下巴，充满期待地看着他。  
“我...”李汶翰一时竟失去了表达能力，被陈涛一打岔，忘了自己本来要说什么。  
“好了好了，翰哥，你饿不饿？今天不用上班，不如我们去吃brunch。”陈涛见他不再不依不饶，就顺势打了岔，一翻身下了床，把李汶翰也拉了下来。

李汶翰被陈涛拽出门的时候仍是觉得有些莫名其妙，但陈涛就像什么也没发生过一样闭口不提，他也不好意思主动开口问。

之后的几天，两个人还像往常一样相处，好像那件事就不曾存在过。至少李汶翰是想当做什么都没发生过，他以为他们都会忘了这件事，于是他就努力表现地还像之前一样自然，可是他发现陈涛似乎有了一点微妙的变化，比如，他好像很少叫他“哥”了，为了避免使用称谓，不管什么事他都会直接走过来面对面和他说；比如，之前他做晚饭的时候，陈涛喜欢在旁边打游戏，叫他过来吃饭他才恋恋不舍地停下，而现在，他会主动过来打下手，或是在他做饭时削好一盘水果，用牙签扎着送进李汶翰嘴里；再比如，他会无端地看着李汶翰开始傻笑，在李汶翰被他盯得发毛黑着脸瞪向他的时候，又会若无其事地忍着笑转过头。

李汶翰本想找个时间坐下来好好和他谈谈，把事情讲清楚，可没想到有件事来的更突然。

这天下班，他们一如既往地走路回家，李汶翰先进了门。陈涛转身关门的时候，突然一只手从旁边伸出来把他拦下了。  
这只手白嫩又纤细，却带着不容拒绝的力量。  
陈涛一惊，又推开了门，警惕地看着眼前的少年：“您找谁？”  
少年的脸和他的手一样白净，留着普通的学生头，斯斯文文的戴了副眼镜，却充满敌意地瞪着他：“你是谁？”  
这少年看着不大，应该还是个上高中的小男孩，却露出了与年龄不相符的了凶狠又冷峻的目光。陈涛不由得皱了皱眉。  
“怎么还不进来？”李汶翰穿着拖鞋走了过来。

“杨...杨杨？”他一眼就看见了门口那个高高瘦瘦的男孩。  
陈涛向他投去了疑惑的目光，无声地问着：“你认识？”  
“嗯...我弟弟。”李汶翰转头回应了他。他抵挡不住对面胡春杨目光灼灼。

胡春杨笑了，还是李汶翰熟悉的温和又人畜无害的样子，语气却是挑衅：“他又是谁？”  
“他是...嗯...”李汶翰还是不敢看他，甚至说话都有些结巴。  
“我是他男朋友。”陈涛抢了话，笑容得意。  
空气突然阴冷了起来，好像穿过一阵刺骨的寒风。  
“说什么呢！”李汶翰慌张又有些气急败坏地拍了拍他。  
“难道不是吗？”陈涛委屈地看着他，好像在看一个翻脸不认账的渣男，然后又飞快地瞟了眼胡春杨。  
李汶翰不想和他在这个问题上继续争执下去，他已经感受到胡春杨的气场好像快要能杀人。他安抚地拍了怕陈涛的肩膀：“我出去一会，回来再说。”  
陈涛没理外面的胡春杨，抱着膝蹲在地上看李汶翰换鞋：“你一会就回来吗？”  
“嗯。”他已经顾不上陈涛了，满脑子都在想一会该怎么面对胡春杨。

李汶翰的步履急匆匆的，他知道不应该显得如此慌忙，可是他控制不住。  
胡春杨在他后面不紧不慢地跟。

“汶翰哥。”胡春杨叫了他。  
“嗯？”他害怕的事还是要来了。李汶翰被迫停下了，做了个深呼吸，转身朝向胡春杨。  
胡春杨笑得很乖巧：“汶翰哥最近怎么没回来看我？都一周了。”  
李汶翰盯着他的鼻尖，而不是他笑眯眯的眼：“我最近...有点忙...”  
胡春杨突然扑进了他的怀里，把头靠在他的肩膀上：“可是我好想你...”  
李汶翰被这突如其来的拥抱撞得全身有点僵硬，但还是犹豫着伸出手顺了顺胡春杨的后背。  
“哥哥跟我回家好不好？”胡春杨抬起头，一眨不眨地恳求他。  
李汶翰被他的目光吸引着无处可藏。他忽然发现胡春杨眼里的情绪还是和小时候一样纯粹，要么是开心，要么是难过，要么是隐晦地表达着简简单单的期待或是欲求。  
胡春杨见他不回答，失了望，皱巴着一张小脸。  
“好。”他不是心软了，他只是意识到，自己不该忽略冷落自己的弟弟，不管他做对或做错了什么。他甚至还一直逃避着直到胡春杨来求他。  
愧疚水漫金山一样将他淹没。  
“咱们回家。”他摸了摸胡春杨盖着松软头发的后脑勺。  
胡春杨的脸颊上凹下去两个浅浅的笑窝。

胡春杨的屋子倒是和一周之前一样整洁，李汶翰草草收拾了一下，炒了两个菜，看着坐在他对面的胡春杨一点一点全部吃掉，有一搭没一搭地问着他的学习和生活。  
窗户边缘处还残留着夕阳的余晖。  
李汶翰想着那边还有一个在等他的陈涛，就拿了外套，准备回去了。

“你要走了吗？”声音幽幽的，像山谷的回响。  
“嗯。我跟他说了会回去。明天...嗯...”李汶翰想了想，“明天我再过来看杨杨。”  
“你能不走吗？”  
这是一道他答不出的题。李汶翰搜肠刮肚地想，想尽可能地给出一个合理的解释。

他不想留下。  
他不想承认，可他害怕在这房子里度过黑夜。就像那晚他不知道会发生什么一样，从那之后的每一个夜晚他都不知道会发生什么。熟悉的环境、熟悉的人，他却没法感受到安宁，只有潜伏着的恐惧一旦到了至暗之时就会露出爪牙，把他拖进黑暗里从内到外地吞噬。他能在白天还把胡春杨看做一个还是个孩子的弟弟，却没法想象黑夜中的胡春杨又会变成什么样子。

“知道了，你走吧。”胡春杨也没留给他什么可以解释的时间，像早就预料到了一样自己接了自己的话。  
侥幸地逃过一劫一般，李汶翰没再多说，走进了玄关。  
“汶翰哥，你手机落下了。”胡春杨追了过来。  
李汶翰正欲转身，可还没等他转过头，一块厚实的毛巾捂上了他的鼻子和刚刚张开的嘴，带着一股香甜得有些刺鼻的味道。他的记忆就只停留在这短短几秒，之后的部分都被生生抹去...

胡春杨抱着刚好倒在自己怀里的李汶翰，露出了恬淡的微笑。

他做了一个好长好长的梦。梦见他回到了母亲的子宫里，从呱呱坠地开始重新来过。他的父亲很爱他，与他的母亲如漆似胶，他们恩爱地一直生活在一起。一家人住在他们结婚的老房子里，直到李汶翰考上大学，去外地读书。毕业之后的他进了国企，工作稳定。母亲介绍同事的女儿给他认识时，他没有拒绝。姑娘笑起来很甜，知书达礼，很孝顺，他承认她是个适合结婚的好人选。婚礼订在国庆假期，他站在红毯的一端，等着缓缓走来的新娘。新娘戴着面纱，飘飘的衣裙随风而动。他被这风迷了眼，惊恐地发现新娘的样子在他脑海里竟是一片模糊。  
“汶翰哥。”飘渺又陌生的声线庄严而震彻，如同福音降临，他在这感召中灵魂出了窍，飘飘摇摇地向上升去。

李汶翰睁开了眼。  
天已经全黑了，窗帘上隐隐还能看到对面楼的灯光。  
他平躺在床上，适应了一会才看清头顶的天花板。  
“杨杨？”嗓音是沙哑的，四肢还有些发麻，他费力地歪过头。  
胡春杨搬了个凳子坐在床边，两个拳头托着腮，专注地像在等随时咬钩的鱼。  
“你醒啦。”胡春杨慢吞吞地从凳子上站起来，伸手解开了一颗衬衣纽扣。  
“你对我做了什么？”他发觉自己的双手和双脚被绳子捆绑着，身体呈“大”字形被固定在床上。  
“乙醚。”胡春杨已经把衬衣扣子全解开了，一抻袖子，白色的布料滑落到地上，“我从化学实验室拿的。”  
他眨了眨眼，一派天真。  
“我在自己身上试过了，不会有事的。”上身已经完全赤裸，白嫩的肌肤在黑暗里都反着光。他又拉开了裤链。  
李汶翰哑口无言。他无心责怪或是追问，好像胡春杨现在做什么他都不会感到奇怪了。他甚至还庆幸他不是通过什么奇怪的人拿到它或是把它用在另外的人身上。  
他对自己感到无比的失望。这些年他看他长大，却好像从未真正了解过他。春杨一向是个乖孩子，不会做任何出格的事，也许是自己给他的关心还远远不够，他太过孤单，才会一而再再而三地做一些吸引他注意的事。  
“杨杨，你能先把哥哥放开吗？”他放缓了语气，循循诱之。  
胡春杨歪过头：“不能。”  
“哥哥不会走的。”  
胡春杨不再理他。他已经脱下他的裤子，完全裸露着身体。润泽凝滑的肌肤像上好的羊脂玉，纯真又不染世俗的面孔如天使流落人间。  
他爬上了床，如刚出生的懵懂小兽般凑过来，跪坐在李汶翰双腿之间，接着慢腾腾地解开他的皮带。

“杨杨，停下。”  
皮带的金属扣碰在地上，十分清脆。  
“你知道你在做什么吗。”  
裤子被褪到臀部以下，猝然遇到冷空气的皮肤竖起了汗毛。  
“上次只是你迫不得已，哥哥不允许你再这么做了。”  
“我不是。”胡春杨的手已经覆上了他低垂的阴茎，抚摸小动物般轻柔地爱抚着它。  
“杨杨，这种事只能和你的爱人做，不应该和哥哥。”李汶翰用尽全力，耐心地说服他，试图挽回这件又朝着不可控方向发展的事。  
“我的爱人就是哥哥呀。”胡春杨的动作倒真的停下了，似乎有些伤心地反问道：“汶翰哥难道不爱我吗？”  
“嗯...我当然很爱杨杨，只是，这种爱是不同的。”  
“有什么不一样的。”他又继续了，李汶翰感觉它已经慢慢抬起了头，“我只会爱哥哥一个人，所有的爱都是哥哥的，没有种类。”  
“那只是因为你还没遇到那个人！”李汶翰着急了，他不得不放弃了保持耐心。  
“不会再有哪个人了。”冷静而坚定，像是经过无数精密的实验得出了一个不可被推翻的结论，他正式地宣告着。  
“哥哥一直都是那个人。”他喃喃地说，俯下身把已经竖起来的阴茎含进嘴里。  
李汶翰打了个激灵，电流从下腹飞快地窜向大脑。潜伏已久的魔鬼又悄悄冒出头来，撕咬着他的神志。  
胡春杨灵巧的舌头舔舐着柱头，猫儿梳理毛发般优雅。柱身也很快得到滋养，他的舌头停留在在口腔外，一丝不苟地划过所有褶皱，嗦着棒棒糖一样津津有味，发出咂咂的口水音。

李汶翰快发疯了。  
胡春杨像个不谙世事的孩童，被蛊惑着，带着好奇和无知感受着世界，发自内心地赞美着世上最丑恶的事。他的阳具在胡春杨稚嫩的脸旁显得格外狰狞而丑陋，无辜的器官在此刻是世上所有不堪的总和。他在渎神，并非自愿，但却有罪。

“杨杨，快停下...我们不能这样做。”柱头已经缓缓沁出液体，他还在挣扎，他还试图唤醒这个误入迷途的胡春杨。  
“是杨杨做的不够好吗？汶翰哥不舒服吗？”胡春杨懊恼地坐起身，还认真地检讨着，“杨杨以后一定多和哥哥练习。”  
胡春杨什么都懂。  
无力感飓风般席卷了李汶翰。他攥了攥自己还提不上劲的拳，不得不承认再努力也是徒然。  
胡春杨跪起身，从抽屉里拿出一个小瓶，倒出来的液体是透明的——是润滑剂。  
李汶翰闭上了眼，他已经无力阻止接下来要发生的事，只能纵容地默许。他刻意放松了身体，安静等待着被侵入的那一刻。但他迟迟没有等来。  
他睁开眼，更加惊恐地发现胡春杨正把沾满了黏液的手指戳进他自己体内，脸上表情扭曲着，不适地变得青白。

“你在做什么！”  
胡春杨虚弱地笑了笑：“上次让汶翰哥疼了，这次换我来。”  
“别开玩笑了，胡春杨！”  
“你不是因为这个开始讨厌我，躲着我了吗？”他脸上尽是颓然而哀愁的神色，又突然变得决绝，“那我就还给哥哥好了。”  
李汶翰已经能感受到肌肤相接处随着靠近而升高的温度，胡春杨未经人事的闭合着的小洞在他跃跃欲试的阴茎上徘徊着摩擦，踌躇地寻找着合适的角度。  
“别！”李汶翰大喊着阻止他，哀求他，“求你了杨杨。”  
“不行的，我要和哥哥感同身受，哥哥只有对我做了同样的事，才会原谅我。”胡春杨摇摇头，执着地继续往下坐。

李汶翰只觉得末日来临般绝望，他已经不知道能用什么方法阻止胡春杨做伤害自己的事，也许...  
“你上我吧。”他痛苦地闭上了眼，对着空气说出最羞耻的话。  
“汶翰哥，你在说什么？”胡春杨停下了，不确定地又问了一遍。  
“我求你，操我吧。”他已经舍弃了所有的自尊心，哀求着他的弟弟对他做有悖伦理的事。  
“那你还会原谅我吗？”胡春杨小心翼翼地问。  
“我从来...没有因为这个讨厌你。”

如果他们注定要相拥着堕入地狱，至少，他要是先坠地的那个人，至少，胡春杨不会受伤。

胡春杨把他的衣服一件一件地解下。他已经不像初次那样生涩，把手指插进去的时候小心而温柔，在内壁缓慢而挑逗得旋转一周，成功让李汶翰呼吸的声音变得色情又勾人。  
他的手指从里面退出来，指尖带起一条绵长的透明丝线，两根手指并拢，让黏腻的汁液在指尖伸缩着弹了弹。他玩闹似的玩了两下，才虚心地询问李汶翰：“汶翰哥，可以进去了吗？”  
胡春杨眼睛亮晶晶的，好像真的在认真请教问题。李汶翰清楚地知道这不过是他装模作样的小把戏，却依旧被他纯洁的外表激起了罪恶感，不得不红着脸回答他：“可以了...”  
胡春杨得了准许，开心地笑了，一挺身把自己等待已久的性器插进了那个阔别已久的小穴，恰当好处的温度舒服地让他眯起眼。  
上次的李汶翰被情欲支配了大脑，迷迷糊糊地做完了和胡春杨的第一次，具体的过程却是记不清，这一次清醒的他不得不承认，果然胡春杨的有些事情他确实不太了解，比如他硕大的尺寸...  
他的后穴被完全地填满，甚至不留一点缝隙，壮硕的野兽在里面进进出出都有些艰难，他被他费力地顶了两下就汗湿了床单。  
胡春杨很聪明，不一会就找到了方法，更加猛烈地发起了进攻。李汶翰就像孤零零的小船在巨浪迭起的海面上飘摇，承受着狂风暴雨的洗礼。  
他的腰被胡春杨握在他滑嫩却指节分明的的手里，身体被一下一下楔在滚烫的石柱上，热气蒸得他神色迷离，开始无意识地念着他的名字：“杨杨...杨杨...”  
胡春杨的上身贴过来，吻上他的嘴角，又旋挪着勾画出他的唇形。李汶翰口干舌燥地伸出舌头，被他一下摄取住，纠缠着带入自己的口腔。他们唇齿相依，交换着津液，把对方看做美酒，越尝越渴，越醉越喝，沉溺其中。  
胡春杨从交缠中抽出身来，带出长长的拉着丝的津液，李汶翰还欲求不满地张着嘴，如鱼呼吸般渴望着更多。  
“哥哥以后可以只和杨杨在一起吗？”胡春杨下身动作不停，却一本正经地问道。  
“啊...”李汶翰回复他的只有一声呻吟。  
胡春杨很不满意，恶作剧似的在他的敏感点上用力蹭了几下，把李汶翰都弄出了几滴眼泪沁在眼角：“可以吗？”  
“可以...”李汶翰理智模糊，下意识地回应他。  
胡春杨笑了，奖赏似的加大了力度，把他狠狠地贯穿。  
他又趁机问：“那可以只爱杨杨一个人吗？”  
“爱...杨杨...”李汶翰头脑一片空白，只用支离破碎的声音重复着他的话。  
胡春杨亲了亲他的额角，又探入他的口腔。

就算不是不是发自内心的又有什么关系呢，他是李汶翰最疼爱的人，他有大把的时间和机会，哥哥早晚都会被他操得服服帖帖。

李汶翰释放出来的时候已经被磨得没了气力，仍是张开四肢躺在床上，一动也不想动。  
胡春杨从他身上爬下来，解开他手脚上还捆着的绳子。李汶翰的手腕被绑的有些发红，留下了两条能看出形状的红印。  
胡春杨的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉了下来，凉凉的，掉在李汶翰的手臂。他俯下身，把细密的吻落在手腕，自责地检讨着：“我又让汶翰哥疼了，是我不好，都怪杨杨。”  
李汶翰虽是疲惫，但最见不得他哭，只能心疼地张开双臂，等着胡春杨钻进他的怀里，把他从头顶轻抚到脊背：“不怪杨杨。”  
胡春杨猫在他怀里，仍是小声啜泣着。哭声渐弱，他突然伸出舌头在李汶翰柔软的胸上舔了一下，然后抬起头得意又期待地看着他。  
李汶翰这次没给他继续的机会，轻轻一拍他的后背：“杨杨睡吧。”  
胡春杨倒也没得寸进尺，只又往李汶翰怀里缩了缩，贴的更近了，又伸手环抱上他的腰，入睡了。

第二天的李汶翰是被吵醒的。  
他全身酸痛，浑浑噩噩地还在梦境里悬浮着，并不想醒来，但外面的声音实在太吵了，他不得不皱着眉睁开眼。  
他本想尝试着继续入睡，可门外的声音却让他瞬间清醒了。

“他在哪？”  
“不在我这。”  
“那扇门为什么关着？你把他藏里面了？”  
“不关你事。”

困意被从头脑中清除——是嘉羿！  
李汶翰一翻身下了床，却四肢软绵，脑袋眩晕，一不小心把膝盖撞在了撞在了床头柜上。  
“嘶...”好疼。

嘉羿听见屋里传来的声响，更确认了猜疑，不再与胡春杨争执，一把推开他，用力踹在了门锁上。  
他看见李汶翰瘫坐在床边，一手撑着头，一手揉着膝盖，光着身体，满是情事过后的痕迹。  
嘉羿急红了眼，转过来一拳打向胡春杨的脸。  
“住手！”  
他还是晚了一步。血液从胡春杨的鼻子淌出，他抹了一把脸，阴狠地盯着嘉羿。  
两个人就像争夺配偶的野兽，对峙着，就要发起最后的决斗。

“够了。”李汶翰挣扎着从地上站起身，勉强着对胡春杨笑了笑，“别闹了。”  
又转头看向嘉羿：“我们出去说。”

他换好了衣服走出卧室，胡春杨和嘉羿正一个站在卧室门口，一个背着脸站在玄关。  
他走过去时，胡春杨拽了拽他的衣角，满是执拗的神色。  
李汶翰柔和地笑了笑：“我一会就回来。哥哥从来不会骗杨杨。”  
胡春杨才撒了手。

他走到嘉羿身边，示意他：“走吧。”  
嘉羿回头，威胁地瞪了一眼胡春杨，跟在李汶翰身后下了楼。

坐在路边的咖啡馆里等咖啡的时候，竟默契地一同沉默。  
嘉羿毫不掩饰地盯着李汶翰微微低下的头，打量着他的脸。眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴...再是眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴...来来回回仔仔细细看了十几遍，好像一定要从他脸上找出什么不同。  
李汶翰任他热切的目光在脸上打转，始终没抬眼。

咖啡端了上来，李汶翰搅了搅，把勺子又放回盘子边，开了口：“你...”  
“你...”嘉羿也说话了。  
不约而同地继续陷入沉默。  
“你先说吧。”

“你过得还好吗？”嘉羿想了很久，还是问了这一句。  
李汶翰微微一笑。  
嘉羿觉得自己的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“好。你呢？”

被问候的一方在回答之后总会依照惯例反问对方，李汶翰这一句话几乎是条件反射，但他话刚一出口，他就开始暗自责怪自己的莽撞。  
他怎么会过得好呢？他一向清瘦的脸上微微浮肿，李汶翰知道他晚上一定喝了很多酒；袖扣的颜色与衬衫并不相称，这种简单搭配上错误他以前从不会犯；他侧过脸时下巴上还能看到一些没有刮掉的青色胡渣...  
他怎么能过得好呢？就像他每晚都辗转难眠一样，黄嘉新又怎么能过得好呢。

可是嘉羿还是笑着说了：“好。”  
他们都心知肚明。他们都不说破。

“你...怎么来找我？”  
“我想你了。”嘉羿自嘲地笑了笑，为自己的诚恳。  
李汶翰没接话，于是他就自顾自地接着说：“你的手机一直关机，我联系不到你。”  
——一年前我们路过的那家餐厅，你说看起来别致，想试试，我们进去才发现它需要提前一年预约。昨天它给我发了短信，提醒我不要忘记三天之后准时赴约。我克制了一周尽量不去想你、不联系你、不走进你的生活，我想我应该算是做到了。我只是单纯地想问问你还想不想去尝尝那家餐厅。  
“所以我就去你公司找你。那个实习的小孩，”他又笑了笑，“说你和一个据说是你弟弟的人出去了，一直没有回去，他也联系不上你。”  
——那小孩快急疯了，看着我的眼睛都冒着火。  
“他还跟你说什么了吗？”李汶翰插话道。  
“他还说，如果再联系不上你，他就要报警了。”  
——他还问我，我是不是叫嘉新。  
嘉羿垂下了眼，看着眼前那杯咖啡。

李汶翰松了口气。  
“你能不能...嗯...能不能帮我转告他，我很好，让他别担心。”  
嘉羿又笑了，他已经不知道自己为什么笑了：“我告诉过他，或许我知道你在哪，如果找到了，我就会告诉他。”  
“谢谢你了...”李汶翰觉得有些羞赧，也许这句道谢不说更好。  
于是气氛又安静了下来。

还是嘉羿打破了沉默：“你之后打算怎么办？我是说...你还要回胡春杨那吗？”  
李汶翰那天第二次笑了。  
嘉羿的心凉了。他如临深渊，他濒临窒息。

两个人分别的时候，嘉羿忍不住对着李汶翰的背影问道：“李汶翰，你还爱我吗？”  
李汶翰停下了脚步，沉默了一会，发出了一声叹息：“爱。怎么能不爱呢。”

“那你为什么，”嘉羿停了一下，深吸了一口气，“为什么不回来找我？”  
“我还回的去吗？”他轻轻地给出另一个无需回答的问句，就好像陈暮老人回顾年轻岁月时的感慨。

他的身体被猛地掰转了回来，然后他感受到了一种最熟悉的温度。  
他回应着这个久别重逢的吻，炽烈地、拉扯地、用尽全身最大力气地吻，闭着双眼却不能自已地流出了咸湿的泪。

他们都肆无忌惮地把他的心玩弄于股掌之中，到头来却还要反过来质问他为什么不把它看好。

他不得不爱。  
黄嘉新是他在痛苦日子里唯一的慰藉，他们相依为命地舔着彼此的伤口，早已成为一体。  
胡春杨教会他责任与担当，是他的希望和光亮，是他想保护的最纯洁的一点柔软。  
陈涛给了迷惘的他一个永远包容的温暖着沉默的港湾，帮他抓住那他曾肆意挥霍、而此刻正悄悄溜走的青春。  
他们给了他重如千斤、全心全意的爱。  
他给了黄嘉新承诺，给了胡春杨依靠，给了陈涛陪伴，而现在，他们都想要独一无二的爱。

他不得不爱，却又不得不失了方向，时刻怀疑着自己，拷打着自己。  
他把自己惩罚地放在辣辣的、无处不在的、永远公正不偏颇的太阳底下，想让灵魂在燃烧中得到救赎，却总有人在自己濒死的时候，一滴一滴地喂给他水。

他在永恒的痛苦与偶尔看到的希望中煎熬。  
他不得不爱。


End file.
